


All the Little Things

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Posted for ease of reading, Some dialogue heavy, Tumblr otp fluff fill in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Supercorp fluff headcanons, from what they would be like as childhood sweethearts, to who gets jealous more easily.





	

**fill in the blanks | fluff otp edition - SuperCorp**

 

  * **Who’s more likely to find who wearing their clothes?:**



Mix. There are some outfits of Kara’s that Lena just can’t pull off, but when they moved in, a number of their clothing just ended up in each other’s wardrobe, and neither have bothered to change it back. Shirts and skirts, dresses and jackets the pair own are interchangeable.

The only thing that’s off limits is the Supersuit. Kara said she wouldn’t mind if Lena wanted to, but Lena couldn’t, a heavy dose of guilt hitting her at the thought; betraying Lex and the family by being with Kara, or even entertaining the thought; and then guilt for thinking she’s worthy to even try it on. Kara can see it all, reading her like a book, and kisses her, soundly, but knows she’ll never try it on.

  * **Who initiates hand holding?:**



Kara. She first noticed that Lena never did so in public, and after working out that no, it’s not because she’s ashamed, it’s because she doesn’t want to presume Kara would want that, Kara starts taking control of the hand holding.

Every opportunity she gets; walking out the office at night, at the table on date nights, in bed at night, over the table at breakfast, and any moment in between where she can see the opportunity.

  * **Who likes having their hair washed by who?:**



Both, Lena insisted on getting a place that had a big enough bath and shower for the two of them, so they can share the time together. Baths with candles around the room, Kara leaning back into Lena, who can’t help but kiss at her neck and gently massage her shoulders. Then showers, where the spray of the water keeps them warm, and Kara loves that Lena leans back into her every touch.

  * **Who likes to slow dance?:**



Lena; it’s one of the few things she’s found that Kara can’t use her powers to her advantage, and really, any excuse to have her girlfriend that close.

  * **Muse that’s more likely to fall asleep with their head in the others lap?:**



Kara, she can’t help but cuddle up to her girlfriend, and eventually, that results in her eyes drifting shut, with Lena playing with her hair, and how could she not fall asleep when it’s so comfortable?

  * **Muse that does all the cuddling in a blanket fort?:**



Kara; she loves blanket forts, although her technique for building one has improved since dating Lena. And she loves how snug it feels, and some of her best moments are huddled in the fort, planting kisses across Lena’s neck, towards her lips, and nuzzling into her, holding her close.

  * **Who hogs most of the covers at night?:**



Bit of both; Kara doesn’t mean to, but when she rolls over while holding onto them, Lena doesn’t stand a chance of keeping them over her. So she ends up with very little.

Whereas, if Lena gets to bed first, on the nights Kara was out as Supergirl, she has all the covers huddled round her, wrapped up like a burrito, and Kara doesn’t like to take them back.

  * **Muse who nuzzles the others shoulder to get them to give them a head rub?:**



Kara, and she doesn’t even realise she’s doing it. Lena hardly initiates physical affection, although she’s getting better at it. Sometimes, she can’t help but touch, Kara’s hand, her waist, her arm, just to make sure she’s real, she’s there. Kara, on the other hand, is all about hugs, cuddles, kisses, touches, and loves that physical connection.

So it’s unsurprising when they’re on the couch together, Kara cuddling into Lena’s side, and nuzzling into her. Lena took a while, but she sussed out that Kara likes having her hair played with, and with that, Lena can gently massage her scalp, and give Kara a chance to relax and be at peace.

  * **How do they share a dessert? Two forks or one?:**



Two, Lena learnt that the hard way. Now, they tend to order a selection of desserts, depending on how many main courses they’ve eaten, and two forks are a must if Lena wants to try any of them.

Kara always attempts to apologise, but it’s met with a kiss and head shake. Nothing to apologise for. The benefit, Lena claims, is that she can try six or seven dishes on a menu at once and not feel guilty that the food will go to waste.

  * **Who gets jealous more easily?:**



It’s a bit of both, surprisingly. Kara is really good at hiding it, whereas it’s obvious when Lena is jealous.

Lena knew that people would adore Supergirl, and they do. So she expected people to flirt and admire her girlfriend in her outfit, and that sometimes sparked some jealousy, when they could put their hand on Supergirl’s arm, without wondering if the newspapers and blogs were going to accuse them of hitting on Supergirl. They had the luxury of not being known, and being able to look at Supergirl the way Lena had to train herself not to.

What Lena wasn’t quite expecting was the sheer number of people that flirted with Kara, even though they knew she was in a relationship. Oh, she knew people would flirt with Kara, that was inevitable, she’s stunning, and sunny, and makes you feel alive; but when the two of the had started going out, the newspapers and blogs had reported on it widely, and when Lena had kissed Kara outside CatCo one evening, it was on the front pages the next day. Everyone knew of Kara and Lena dating, and Lena can’t stand it when someone openly flirts with her girlfriend. Especially when her girlfriend is so kind and sweet, and doesn’t mind the compliments, and laughs at all their jokes, and ugh.

“I’m going to fire him,” Lena deadpanned, making Kara’s eye bulge for a split second.

“You can’t do that,”

“Why?” She most certainly could fire him.  

“It’s Christmas!” Kara cried, like that was a valid reason.

“And?”

“Okay, Scrooge,” Kara replied, teasingly, and Lena fought a smile. “Please, don’t fire him.”

“Fine.”

So she didn’t. But he may or may not have been relocated. 4000 miles away.

Then, for Kara, it’s much like how Lena feels when she’s Supergirl. Kara knew that Lena had a presence in the media, and she knew that Lena had a number of attractive exes, as instagram and several gossip magazines had told her, but to see those exes on her girlfriend’s arm at a party, when she was across the room, jealousy would kick in. She’s plain Kara Danvers at that moment, and Lena’s got a supermodel on her arm, and Lena’s not flirting, but her ex most certainly is. And that spikes the jealousy.

Lena can read it coming a mile away, and it usually leads to some of the best sex they’ve had, when Kara can’t help but channel some Super into her attitude.

  * **Who gets angered more easily?**



Lena; she sees the evil in the world, and she wants to protect Kara from it, even if Kara is also Supergirl. So when people are rude to her girlfriend, she’s ready to have them wiped off the face of the planet.

She’s also battling the years of conditioning to be a Luthor. Whether she realised it at the time, Luthor’s were built with a mean streak, and try as she might to fight it, to shake that history off, it was a battle every day.

  * **How do they go to sleep at night?:**



When Kara’s not running around as Supergirl, and Lena’s tore herself away from her desk, it’s usually a quiet affair. One of them is always home before the other, and back when they lived separately, it was an occasional text ‘can I come over?’ or ‘want to keep me company?’ From then, their routine of going to bed stayed the same. Lena would take her time, folding everything, putting things back where they belonged, before sliding into bed, hardly shifting the covers. Whereas, Kara used her super-speed to get into her pyjamas in a blink of an eye, her clothes in the hamper, and then practically falls into bed, pulling the covers closer.

She’s always in bed first, and Lena simply smiles and shakes her head at the enthusiasm. Lights out, Kara slides over, to the middle of the bed, and waits, with Lena moving closer, until they’re almost touching, but not quite. There, they either talk about the little things that have stuck with them throughout the day, the ones they couldn’t say during daylight, or one of them closes the distance, a simple kiss, goodnight, and then a hand finds the other, making that connection, before going to sleep.

  * **Who gets the most shoulder rubs?:**



Kara, although she hasn’t sussed that out yet. Lena knows her girlfriend carries so much weight on those shoulders, literally as well as metaphorically, and that she can hold her tension there. So Lena does her best to ease those knots, relax her girlfriend who does so much. While Kara thinks Lena does the exact same, what with the pressure of her family name hanging over her, the public just waiting for her to slip up and be a ‘proper’ Luthor, living up to the name. So Kara moves Lena’s hair from her neck, giving her a soft kiss, before gently trying to massage the pressure away.

  * **What are there arguments/fights like? How often do they fight?:**



Messy. Kara doesn’t like to fight, and Lena doesn’t like to fight with Kara, but some things are inevitable. When one runs into every dangerous situation she can find in her spare time, and the other has a surprisingly high number of attempts against her life, arguments can arise. You should be more careful. Why didn’t you wait for the others? You can’t just slip your security detail. What if you had been hurt? What if you had been killed?

And neither like the worry they put on the other, the strain of knowing their lives, Super and Luthor, have led them to this convoluted affair. So voices rise, Kara holds back, Lena goads, until they’re both too angry to look at the other, because why must you risk your life when I care about it so damn much?!

  * **Who is more likely to throw things in fights?:**



Neither; Lena did it once, and Kara reacted so fast, catching it before it hit the wall, it stopped their original argument, but started another.

“That was a gift!”

“Oh please, you never liked it, you were just too kind to tell them.”

“Don’t tell me what I like and don’t like!”

  * **How do they make it up to each other/apologize after an argument?**



If Kara is frustrated and angry enough, she goes back to the DEO and challenges anyone she can to spar, after the argument, and in the days that follow. Eventually, Lena will get a text from Alex; ‘We’re running out of agents, can you say sorry already? Half the department have put in for annual leave’. That usually has Lena calling the car around, and going to see her girlfriend in person.

Heaven forbid their argument brings the DEO to its knees.

From there, it’s Kara doing everything she can not to look at Lena as Lena tries to discuss an apology of sorts; because Kara knows once she looks at Lena, she’ll cave. And Lena, well, she was never good at saying sorry, and it takes a lot, but when Kara won’t even look at her, she knows she needs to find mutual ground for them.

Or, if it’s Lena that’s annoyed and angry, she’ll spend her nights working at the lab, usually designing and testing some kit that may or may not help her Super girlfriend in the long run, but go for radio silence.

Kara can’t stand the radio silence, and although Supergirl has access to Lena Luthor’s office, that’s as far as she can go in the buildings. Same goes for Kara Danvers. She can get into Lena’s office, when she’s present, but otherwise she’s stuck in reception.

L-Corp becomes Lena’s last line of defence, impenetrable, so Kara has to get creative. That usually involves Lena’s assistant, who tries not to play middleman, but sometimes does so anyway.

So maybe Lena goes for a meeting scheduled over lunch, only to turn up to see Kara sitting, waiting on her. Or she’ll get in her regular car, ready to be chauffeured across the city, to find Kara in the backseat waiting on her, partition up, so they can talk.

And once Lena sees her, she softens, because Kara doesn’t need long for the apologies to tumble out of her mouth.

  * **Do they have nicknames for each other?:**



Not really, occasionally, terms of endearment will slip out, but they don’t have anything specific. Danvers doesn’t work because Alex looks up every time she’s present, and Lena can’t exactly use Kara’s Kryptonian name when anyone is around. For Kara, Luthor was never going to fly, so they tend to just stick with each others names.

  * **Caring for each other while ill, how does the other muse go about it?:**



If Kara is ill, Lena is breathing down the necks of everyone and anyone at the DEO to find a cure and get her better. And when it’s Lena, Kara corroborates with Lena’s assistant to make sure she’s eating enough, drinking enough, and that her meetings are suddenly rescheduled, because they both know Lena won’t take time off unless she’s critically ill. Supergirl might also make impromptu visits, bringing soup and crackers, or half a pharmacy, or even going as far as to take some extreme measures…

“You cannot just fly my doctor to me!”

“Why? Dr. Fisher didn’t mind. She loved it, actually-”

“Kara.”

“Right, look, you wouldn’t go-”

“So what? Next time I need a dentist, you’re going to bring one to me? Or how about when I need a pap smear?”

“I can always ask, and you know, you’re so high up here I don’t think anyone would see anything if you wanted to-” Lena’s eye roll and sigh had Kara grinning.

“No more. Do not fly people to me.”

“Then go to the doctor next time, and I won’t have to.”

  * **Who’s more likely to be patching the others wound?:**



Kara tends to patch up Lena, although it’s usually for the small things. Kara still takes it seriously, however.

“Ouch,”

“You’re hurt?” Kara asked, suddenly, wearing her Supergirl uniform, and Lena did a double take.

“What are you doing here?” She was at work, and had said goodbye to Kara this morning. “And how did you even get in here?” Lena asked, looking around, because this office didn’t have a balcony, and none of the windows had smashed.

“What happened?” Kara asked, looking her over for any injury.

“It’s a papercut,” Lena said, showing the small amount of blood on her finger. “How did you…Did you hear me?”

“Maybe…”

“Kara.”

“Look, I was just passing by-”

“Oh my god.”

  * **Muse that says ‘I told you so’, after they come home from the beach and other muse is burnt to a crisp while whining how bad it hurts for not listening and putting on sunblock after the other muse repeatedly told them they’d get burnt?:**



Kara, for obvious reasons. She feels so alive at the beach, under the sun, enjoying the water and having her girlfriend beside her. Her girlfriend who forgets she’s really pale, and yes, the sun does burn, even if Kara is exempt from that.

The I told you so is more in a look than actual words, and Lena rolls her eyes, trying not to smile as she does so. “I know, I know!”

“I’m not saying anything,” Kara would reply, “but you never learn.”

“Maybe I will,”

“Oh yeah?”

“If you start helping me put it on?” Kara can feel the blush on her cheeks, but nods enthusiastically.

Lena stopped getting burnt after that conversation.

  * **Your otp has a newborn baby, who gets up in the middle of the night when he/she cries?:**



Kara tends to get up first; she uses her super hearing to her advantage, and while the baby wakes and makes a few whimpers, she’s already beside the crib, ready to pick them up.

Lena’s convinced that she’s going to spoil their child, but Kara says she can’t help it, and Lena wouldn’t be able to either if she had her hearing.

On night’s that Kara is out being Supergirl, however, Lena has the baby in the bedroom, sometimes on the bed, and yet apparently that isn’t spoiling their child. Uh huh.

  * **Your muse’s of the otp reaction to finding the others crying about something? And how do they make them feel better?:**



Lena’s first reaction is to hurt whoever hurt her girlfriend, but then the comfort side kicks in, the side Luthor’s were never very good at, and she rushes to Kara’s aid. Physical touch is something Kara craves, and Lena hugs her, hard, letting her know she’s there. That usually allows Lena the chance to ask what’s happened, what’s gone on, and who? Who did this? Who did this to you? And the unspoken; who do I need to hurt?

When it’s Lena, Kara usually suspects it's to do with Lena’s family. She then starts highlighting that Lena is more than her surname, more than what that name used to mean, and lists off the many things Lena has done to better others, including how she’s helped Kara.

It usually ends with Lena smiling, a little broken, but a smile nonetheless, and pulling Kara into a hug, wondering her she ever got so lucky.

  * **What would they be like as parents?:**



It’s something they’ve both wondered, and are looking forward to. Kara thinks that she can have a baby, but doesn’t know what that would mean power wise, and Lena is sure she can, but doesn’t know if she wants to carry a child. Not while Lex is still trying to kill her. But then of course, Supergirl can’t take time off to give birth. And it goes round, and round; they’ll do it, one day.

Because Kara can’t wait to take their kid flying, show them the world and all it has to offer, why it’s so important to protect; and Lena wants their child to grow up in a happy home, one where she’s present, where their happiness comes first. LCorp might need to take a backseat, but she’d do it, because she’d want to be there for it all, baby’s first smile, baby’s first laugh, baby’s first steps, baby’s first word, and so on and so forth.

They want big family game nights, with Alex and Maggie and their kids each week, and summer holidays at the beach with everyone; as well as the mundane, day to day school run, and no, those are your sister’s, and can we please use coasters on the coffee table?, and have you done all your homework? And no, Kara, you can’t just fly to the rain-forest to help them write this report, they need to do it for themselves. And so on and so forth.

  * **What would they have been like as childhood sweethearts?**



Inevitable. 

If Kara had been placed with the Kent family instead of the Danvers, it would have been so easy for them -  this is my sister, Lena - this is my cousin, Kara - and low and behold they’d both have an allie. On the nights Lena knew her mother thought of her as second best, Kara would be there, smiles and laughter, brightening her up, letting her know that she’s Kara’s number one. And on the nights Kara longed for a planet lost, for a chance to fit in, because Clark made it look so easy, Lena would be there, not quite knowing why Kara acted the way she did, but knowing she wouldn’t have it any other way. Kara was like the sun in the universe, Lena couldn’t help but revolve around her.

They’d be inseparable, crafting a bond so strong, it made sense for Kara to use her powers, even when she wasn’t meant to, if it meant keeping Lena safe, or even making her life a little easier. Oh, you can’t open that jar, I’ll do it. Can’t reach that? I’ll get it!

If Lena suspected, she didn’t say anything.

And then, slowly, they’d move from best friends to more. It wasn’t going to take much. They’d always been so close, it just meant taking one more step. One Luthor event at the mansion, party guests everywhere, and the two of them, fifteen and feeling it, huddled up in the library together, hiding from Lena’s mother.

“She’ll stop looking eventually,”

“No, she won’t. She wants to me to meet one of her friend’s sons.”

“Oh,” that made Kara frown. “Why?”

“Why do you think? She’s playing matchmaker.” Lena rolled her eyes, taking a breath through her teeth, lip curling at the mere thought. “They’d never pull this crap with Lex.”

“She wants you to date this guy, who you’ve never met?”

“I know of him, and his family, and that’s enough. She knows them.”

“Are you going to?”

“What?”

“Date him?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t think you should. That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Fair?”

“To you, don’t you get a say in who you date?”

“If only,” Lena murmured in reply, gaze softening at her best friend.

“Who would you date, if you could? Maybe we can convince your mother that it wouldn’t be so bad for you to be with them.” Kara’s stomach rolled at the thought, but she’d do it if Lena was happy.

“She would never go for it, Kara. Never.”

“Why not?”

“They don’t come from the same money as we do, don’t have the same status.”

“You know for sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what does their family do, maybe we can put a spin on it?”

“They’re farmers,” Lena replied, watching carefully, as Kara frowned at that.

“Oh my god, Lena, no,” she suddenly said, and that was what Lena was afraid of.

“Kara, I’m sorry, forget I even said anything-”

“You can’t like Clark, you just can’t-”

“What?” Lena laughed, suddenly, and Kara stopped short.

“You can’t like Clark.” That would be too much for her to handle.

“I don’t like Clark,” Lena said, smiling, like she knew the answer to a question before Kara did; and Kara had to do a double take, because what then-

The penny dropped.

But she couldn’t. Lena wouldn’t. Lena couldn’t possible-

“I can see the wheels turning in your head, and yes, I’m talking about you,” Lena said, and the smile had softened, and Kara was speechless.

“You would…me?”

“How could it not be you?” She tried to downplay it with a shrug, but Kara saw right through it, and knowing she’d never be as brave as she was then, she leant forward, cupping Lena’s jaw in her hand and did what she had dreamt of doing for the past three years.

She kissed Lena slowly, softly, as if uncertain it was even happening; and then Lena kissed back, her own hand coming up, pulling Kara closer.

“I didn’t think you’d…” Lena mumbled, between kisses, because now she had a taste, she didn’t want to stop.

“You’ve always been my number one, what makes you think this would be any different?” Kara replied, pulling back for a second, trying to express how much Lena meant to her with a single look.

Lena understood, and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, and hoping this night never ended.

  * **Who initiates taking a bath together?:**



Lena, but mostly because she’ll be in the bath, unwinding, and Kara will arrive back from work, or being Supergirl, and join her in the bathroom to talk. She’d start sitting next to the tub, one hand leaning over the edge, her fingers entwined with Lena’s and just talk.

Then, when the water was cooling, Lena would let some out down the drain, under the watchful gaze of her girlfriend.

“I can warm that up for you, you know, save you wasting water.”

“And then what would be my excuse to get you in here with me?” Lena would ask, and Kara would smile, shaking her head as she stripped off and climbed in.

  * **Who likes who playing with their hair?:**



They both like playing with the others; Lena usually does it more, but Kara loves those mornings in bed, when Lena’s hair is sprawled across the pillow, and she can run her fingers through it, playing with the ends, and feeling that bit closer to her.

  * **The place they mostly likely accidentally fall asleep together?:**



Usually a couch; whether that be their couch when watching TV or netflix, or Alex’s couch, after food and game night, stuffed and satisfied from winning; or one of the couches at the DEO, when Kara needed rest, and Lena wanted to be at her side; or the ones in Lena’s office, which she replaced after finding out her previous ones left both of them with terrible neck pain. Couches are where they can just be, cuddled up together, settled, and it’s easy for them to fall asleep, even when it’s midday, mid afternoon, and midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon for providing the pairing. If you want to see anything expanded, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Cheers for reading!


End file.
